Lights We Burn
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: Earth-16 was forbidden to both of them, that was the agreement they had. But finding a kindred spirit, Spectre was more then happy to let her roam there. So what if vengeance now rode a flaming motorcycle and charbroiled the guilty? However this spirit was unpredictable and was willing to work with those who spared the guilty their true justice.
1. Prologe

This is my fist YJ fan fic, so it will most likely a little rough. I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Splashing cold water on her face she looked in the dirty cracked mirror of the homeless shelter. Hollowed eyes, with unseen fire behind, that face had looked back at her since she could remember. Looking down at her mirror aviators, picking them up to conceal her dull ash colored eyes, her pocket vibrated. Fishing out the smart phone she had received from her father before she left on her quest. Looking at the length daily update email from him, a tear slip from her eye her mother just took a turn for the worst.

Deep down this quest was her mother's fault, not completely though her father had a little to do with it along with the demons in Hell too, mostly the demons. She had to get back to Happy Harbor, she hated the name nothing was really that happy about it. She guessed it was because of the good schools, low crime rate and the ocean beaches. Walking out of the bathroom she looked to the owner of the shelter, and slipped him a hundred to pay for the bed and food. Sure she could have found a cheaper motel room but with at her age and looks, she would have been most likely turned away or turned in for being a runaway.

Leaving the shelter to the dark streets of Gotham, her fists began to shake, the cries in her head escalated for her to take action. Blood cried for blood, innocence called for justice, victims screamed for vengeance. She took off the aviators, and let out a screaming laughter. Violet flames consumed her head, and then her body followed leaving only a flaming clothed skeleton. She snapped her bone fingers and a motorcycle with flames instead of wheels drove up with no rider. Mounting she took off to the down town district, a fiery trail behind her.

A pair of eyes watched as a skinny Jamerican girl turned into a purple flaming skeleton and took off on an equally strange flaming motorcycle. Shooting a grappling hook, and following the Jamerican the owner of the eyes noticed that the girl was headed toward Happy Harbor. Then she stopped turned toward crime ally, then there screams and a deep raspy voice saying something about innocent blood had been spilt and vengeance has been served. The skeleton and the motorcycle pulled out still ablaze, and again took off in the direction of Happy Harbor.

* * *

Yeah it is pretty short but I want to see how many are interested in an YJ/Ghost Rider like crossover. Also I have only seen a few episodes all the way though, so if someone wants to drop generalizations (PM or review) of the main cast it would be very much appreciated. I thought about making her Azrael but after reading more into it I didn't think it would fit in YJ. I will connect this more to DC then any thing Marvel.


	2. Chapter 1

Four years ago

"Gemma, hon time to get up," a female voice called from outside of her room. Gem huffed and pulled off the thin sheets. There was the clicking of beads as Gemma shook her hair.

"Ok Mum, I'm coming," Gem called then she heard her father and mother talking. She sat down with her ears pressed to her door.

"When are you going to place the spell on her?" her mother's voice said

"Today, I had Brother Voodoo place the spell on the bone and horn beads that I was going to place in her hair." Gemma pulled her knees to her chest; tears wetted her dark gray eyes, the constant sun burnt feeling was bad enough now a spell. She wiped the tears away, her dad knew what was best for her.

"Mum, Da, what are you talking about?" She looked up to see both of her parents stutter on their words, after five miss starts her mother final got the words out.

"We're going to be moving to a new city in a month or two," Gemma frowned if Da was putting a spell in her hair why did they need to move as well? "I know it's sudden but it is for you're safety, Gemma." Why was she like this, what did she do to deserve some "family" curse? She felt her Da pick up strands of her already braided hair he started to unbraid them, singing in some strange language. Gemma being ten could only pick up some words, she started to feel sleepy. The rhythmic movement and voice of her father she, started to see a vision.

There was a man he looked a little like the Black Panther but he was white, as his chin was showing. Next to him stood a boy no older then thirteen, then the vision ended. Gemma opened her eyes to see her mother expending what little magic that was left in her blood from her ancestors, who were witch doctors, to start packing up their things.

* * *

New Earth

"So it is agreed Spectre?" the ghostly man growled but nodded Earth-16 was full of innocence right now. Sure the heroes and villains that populated their current earth were there, but nothing was happening.

Then he felt it, his spirit entered the world he had just agreed never to enter. Yet he was still standing on New Earth, a small smile came across his face. Who ever hosted that piece of his spirit would be the agent of righteous vengeance on the damned. The more Spectre prodded at this extition of himself he frowned, the spirit would not awake in full until the host died. In time the host would meet their fate and awaken the pure justice inside.

* * *

Three years later

"Gemma, would you please tell us what year the Justice Society of America was formed?" Gem's eyes went wide under her mirrored sunglasses, but her history teacher was not impressed by her lack of participation.

"I don't know, ma'am." Gemma said in a fake but thick Jamaican accent her fingers twitched, as the brushed over her text book. She could only read the brail so fast; one of the conditions of being in this universe was that she could not control her transformations. So she was force to not let people look into her eyes, being 'blind' was the easiest lie to tell.

She heard her teacher sigh, some people snickered and whispered. "Think she was born under a rock… or maybe she is just that high."

The teacher cleared her throat, everyone fell silent. Gem looked down at the rigged book, she couldn't take it anymore. Standing up she grabbed her guild stick, "Gemma Johnson sit back down young lady!"

"No, I am done my life has been laid out before I was even conceived. The devil sought to my existence so he must have plans for me, good bye." She said firmly dropping her accent, everyone watched her walk out not using her guild stick. She hated living in Gotham, how was living here safer for her? People were killed all the time here, and every time she felt as if she was going to spontaneously combust when it happened. Gem had to get out, her father wanted to move after the first drive by happened a week after moving in. But mother had just started with her job at Wayne Tech industries so she could not transfer until now.

Gemma gritted her teeth as she felt the souls of humans leave the mortal plane, then she hear the sound of gun fire. The shooter was driving toward the school, and then there was the ratta-tatat of an ak-47. Gemma felt the bullets tear though her, then a thud as she landed in a pool of her own blood. Every thing went white and there was a long tunnel with a light at the end. Gem started to by drawn by the light like a moth to a flame then there was a tug on arm. Gemma turned to see a man dressed in a lose fitting button up shirt, dirty old cotton slacks and an oiled leather trench coat. By the callous on his hands, his muscular largeness and clothing style she could tell he predated the Civil War and was no doubt a slave at one time.

"_Hell'o Gemma, I've been a waitin for you child." _The man said with a smile on his face, looking her over like a grandfather would a child.

_Who are you… exactly?_

"_Why I am yer friend Gemma, and yer great, great, great, granduncle Caleb. But I'ma sure you know why I'ma here don't you, you were always a smart one." _Gem blushed at the complement, then looked down she did know why Caleb was here. It was time to become what her parents hoped she would never be, a Ghost Rider. Caleb now gave her a small almost pitied smile, as he place his hands on her shoulders turned her away from the lighted tunnel and gave her a shove.

She awoke in a small cold box, the morgue instantly Gemma felt like her heart had erupted into flames she screamed. Then there was a deep chortle going on in her head, this is what she was. Knocking the door off of the refrigerated box, the now flaming girl climbed out. Walking over to where the last possessions were stored, Gemma pulled out a blood soaked jean vest and pulled it on. The rest of her damnation clothes then appeared on her, "Avenge us! We beg you get us justice!"

"**I will!"**


End file.
